Greed of Yokai
by morphman93
Summary: so we all know how Tsukune is in and out of the manga, so what would happen if GREED took over his life? Tsuku/Harem. some language, lemons and anything else that happens to pop up in my crazy mind. Challenge from storylover213
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hello everybody, welcome to another story challenge that some one that asked me to do. Hope that all of you guys like it. This one will be my first non-related Naruto crossover. So I hope all of you, my fellow readers like it. To the new ones that will come and read my stories, welcome to the family. Now, I got to stop rambling and let you guys start reading this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is related to Rosario Vampire or Kamen rider related items that I will be using to make the most epic story of all time. Well, hopefully an epic fic. **

_Prologue_

Greed. That very word, is the thing that has made even the most honest people fall to it's evil. In history, greed at one point did have a human form. Five to be exact. Each one had different colors and had their own special ability. Through out time those five were best know to everyone. But everyone forgot one important thing, there was actually six greed bodies. The last one was never really formed. That greed laid dormant for years never been touched or found since it was hidden from the world. the King him self hid it. Fearing it's powers that greed would posses. The cores of the last greed had colors that was half black and half white. The kinged sealed it within a dormant cave in the old monster world. Hoping that the world would never find them.

_800 years later_

The world has changed since the old time. Technology rules the day and so has the greed. The original greed have returned, but now one of their own has betrayed them and anting the core medals all to them selves. The one that betrayed them had new people to help him. Two of them could transform into warriors that could fight the remaining greed. The others would be there to give them support.

But, while that has been going on, the monster world has also changed. Gone the terrifying monsters that have one ruled the land. Living to do as they please, give the source of the greed powers. Now they have dwindled till the old ones that came before them are all but gone. Giving the new, less terrifying monsters on what it was like. Monsters, have become afraid of the human world and are trying to live in peace and in hiding from them. Some are still trying change back to the old ways, but they are just biding their time till they are ready.

_Near a bus stop_

A boy who looked no older than sixteen, was wearing a school uniform that had a bright green blazer, a white polo shirt on. He had a red neck tie on. He also wore born kaki pants with brown dress shoes. He also had black semi long hair with black eyes that matched his hair. Now he could be thinking about one thing, but his face isn't showing it. He was thinking on how he failed most if not all the high school entrance exam to all the major and most minor schools across japan.

"God damn, how the hell did I fail. I thought I did good?" He said to him self as he continued to wait for the bus.

Couple of minutes later, a bus slowly stopped in front of him and opened the doors.

"Tsukune Aono?" The driver asked him with out taking his eyes out of the road.

"Y-yes?" He responded. "_How does he know my name?"_

The man just waved him inside after he responded.

Thinking nothing else he climbed on and saw that no one else was on. He thought that he was the first one to be picked up and just sat down at a random chair near the windows. He didn't notice the creepy man that was driving the bus. The bus left and started going on its route.

After a while, Tsukune was the only person that was picked up on the bus. He thought that the others were just brought to the school or that they took a different bus. So now he was just looking out the window still wondering how he got into this school. It some were in the middle of no where. He saw that they were going to enter a tunnel and thats when the driver looked at him though the rear view mirror.

"Well boy, hope you are ready. This Yokai Academy is **terrifying! Ahahahahahahahah!" **the guy said with a erie voice at the end.

"EH?!" Tsukune said as they entered the tunnel. He started to shake at the idea that he was going to have a very bad school life.

_An hour later( hey it takes time to get through the barriers!)_

As the bus was exiting the other side of the tunnel, the bus driver stopped at what looked like a scarecrow with a demonic pumpkin head with a sign hanging around its neck. He looked back at Tsukune with a cigar now lit in his mouth and his eyes glowing under the shadow from his hat.

"Here you go boy. Yokai Academy. Hope you survive. Hehehe." He said to him before oping the doors.

Tsukune had some of the color on his face pale a little before he slowly exited the bus. As the bus left, his jaw dropped while looking at the school.

The school it self was kinda modern with a little classic feel to it. It was also had some blood stains all over the walls and gates. The sky it self was kinda black and grey with no sun rays penetrating the dark clouds. The trees around the school were bare and had what looked like rotting flesh with out the smell. Black crows stand on those branches looking at him as though he will be their next meal. The river next to the scarecrow was blood red and he had to assume that it was actually blood from what he has seen so far. His whole body was shaking in fear.

"What kind of school is this?" He asked as the fear continued to rise within him.

"Watch out!" A girl said.

Tsukune looked to were voice was heard and saw a bike hit directly into his face making him fall down and have not only the bike land on him but a girls body as well. He groaned and tried to rub his face to some how lessen the pain. He opened one eye to have his other one open as well and having them widen at the site he saw.

The girl that was sitting on his chest, had long and pink red hair. Around her neck was a collar that had a cross with a red ruby hanging on what looks like a small chain link. She had the heart shape face and what he could see was elongated k-nines. When she opened her eyes he had emerald green eyes that She was wear thing girls uniform for the school. A the same green blazer and white polo, but her was slightly open at the top to show some cleavage. She also had light brown with strips shit that came down to mid to low thigh. She also wore black high socks that stopped a little bit under her knees and had the standard black shoes.

When she noticed that she was actually sitting on the person she hit, she immediately jumped up with a blush and started apologizing to him. Tsukune chuckled nervously and got up. He tried to calm down the panicking girl and also picked up her bike.

"I'm so sorry." She said for the millionth time. "I should have payed attention better and I i...i..." That was the lasting that she could say before her eye caught something flowing down his head.

Tsukune noticed her glazed over look and touched his head on instinct. When he looked at his hand, he saw that blood was on it. When he looked back at the girl, she was already closing at his neck. He tried to get away, but when her arms were around him, he felt that he was encased in a steel bindings. Her face was now inches from his neck. He could feel her breath on him before he head her whisper something.

"Chuuu!" was all she said before biting into his neck and drinking his blood.

Tsukune was now officially freaking out. A girl that just hit him was now sucking his blood like it was food. He tried to scream but nothing came out. After she was done she licked her lips and gave him a smile before she realized what she did and jumped back with a blush.

"Gomen! It's just when I saw your blood I couldn't resist. Did you know you taste just like human blood?"

Tsukune was to shock to answer and just asked her another question. "what are you?"

"Well if you didn't already figure it out, I'm a vampire!" She said happily. She looked at he watch and noticed the time. "Fuck! Well see you later and sorry again for everything."

The girl then just got on her bike and hurriedly pedaled to the school.

Tsukune was lost for words. He just met a real live vampire and she also sucked her blood. Granted she was beautiful, still she sucked out her blood. He placed a hand on were she bit her and blushed. The bite didn't hurt, it actually felt really good in his opinion. Then fear took over his senses again as he though about the possibility of him becoming a vampire now. The thought of him with fangs and sleeping during the day made his tears start to appear. He felt as though his life was over. He looked back at the school and saw that lighting appeared and striking the school. He looked at the tunnel and thought that he would be able to return, before he felt something beckoning him towards the school. The feeling was faint but he could feel it. He turned back to the school. He could either take the chance and find out what the feeling was or go home and try to life a life in fear of everybody from what he could be. He took a deep breath and made his choice.

_In Yokai Academy class room_

The girl from earlier was sitting in class and was watching the other students talking to their friends. The girl for the most part was alone. It was hard to make any friends when all the boys were admiring and trying to ask her out constantly to the point were she couldn't have a decent conversation with any other person. As she continue to ignore every boy looking at her with goggly eye, a woman entered the class room with a white coat, black mini-skirt and a blue blouse that looked like as though her bust would burt out. She also had glasses.

"Class welcome to your first day to this academy. I hope everyone is settled to your dorm rooms. Also there will be a new student that is joining on today." The teacher said.

The students in the class room soon broke out in whispers and asking each other on who it might be. The girls were hoping that is was going to be the cute guy they saw from the hall ways. The guys were thinking if the new student was going to be a hot girl. The teacher soon calmed them down and heard the door knock. She smiled and said that they could come in.

The door opened and revealed that it was Tsukune. As he walked in, everyone was staring at him. He felt nervous, but tried not to show it. Though doing a poor job at him.

"Class this is Tsukune Aono." The teacher said. Everyone in the class said hello and in return he bowed and said hi.

The girl wasn't really paying attention and lazily looked at who the person was. When she saw she shot out of her seat and pointed at him. Tsukune pointed back at her and they gasped at the same time.

"YOU!" the both of them said. The teach looked at them in between.

"You know Miss. Moka, Tsukune?"

Before Moka could say anything Tsukune spoke. "Yeah, we met earlier."

"Ah okay well since you know her, you can go with her." The teacher said.

Tsukune nodded and started walking to the seat next to Moka. While that happened he could feel all the guys pouring killer intent at him for being able to sit next to her and also knowing her to boot. Tsukune was shaking ans sweating from what he felt and hurried to his seat. As he sat down and nodded to Moka. She blushed when she saw him smile and waved.

"Now as I was saying." The teacher said. " Welcome to Yokai academy, the school for monsters. To teach our kind to live in peace with the humans." Thats when some of the teachers monster parts popped out. What shoed now was a pair of cat ears and a tail.

"WHAT!" Tsukune yelled before covering his mouth. Everyone looked him and he just tried to hide him self from everyone.

"Er right, anyways there are some rules that you will follow. One is that you must be in human form at all time till instructed to do so. Second, you must never reveal what type of monster you are and third no killing anyone." she saw one student raise their and and she pointed at him.

"Um, sensei, if you said stay in human form, then why aren't you in it?" The student ask to only be scratched in the face from her claw. He fell on the ground holding his face in pain. Everyone in class was laughing at his misfortune. The teacher just sighed and got the class to calm down and started todays lessons.

While she was teaching, Tsukune was panicking on what he should do. He raised his hand and the teacher called him.

"Um miss, what would happen if a human was found in the school?"

"That's impossble, no human can be in the school since the school it self is protected by a barrier that a human will not be able to see it unless of course the barriers were down and if they manage to get in and were found, they would killed on the spot." The teacher said before continuing the lesson.

Tsukune had all the color in his body drained at thought of him being killed. He had to make sure that no one will be able to find out that he was human. While he was panicking, Moka looked over to him and was worried about him. He looked paler than usually. The first thing that came to her mind was that she drank to much blood. She was going to say something to him before a note fell in front of her. Looking around making sure that no one was paying attention to her, she opened it and started to read.

_Moka, everything is fine, just really nervous about today. Also don't worry about you drinking to much blood, you didn't really. I think. _

She looked up and saw that Tsukune was already gone. She looked at the clock that class was about to finished anyway and just waited.

When the bell rang, everyone was trying to get out of class while others were getting into groups. Moka for her part was getting ready to leave before a groupd of guys walked up to her.

"Can I help you?" she asked the politely.

"Yeah, you can start by being my girl friend." The guy in the middle said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested." She said as she got she bag on her shoulder and was starting to leave. She was stopped by the guy.

"Hey, I didn't come her to get rejected. Come on babe, just be my girlfriend. Can't you see that we are the perfect match?"

"No now leave me alone." She said and shook him off. Well, that's what she attended, instead his bod was thrown through a near by window from her shaking. She bolted out of the class room before anyone asked her what happened.

_Somewhere on the school grounds_

Tsukune was wondering around the school, panicking as the idea of him getting killed being replayed over and over in his head. Everywhere he saw, the people he thought that were human, are now his potential killers and they won't be accused for murder. It would more likely be a public service. He stopped at what looked like a cliff. He walked all the way to its edge and say that at the bottom of it, jagged spikes were at the bottom of it with the waves crashing into them.

"_Well, if I jump then at least no one would care. On the other hand I do want to live and why the hell did I come near the edge? I hate heights!" _He thought to him self before realizing what he was doing. He quickly got a way from the cliffs edge and sat underneath a no leaf tree with all the crows looking at him. He looked up to the grey sky trying to think of ways on not getting him self killed. As he was thinking, a covered cave that was near him started rumbling, the source of the cause was inside the cave from the pedestal int he middle of a cave.

Tsukune felt something calling him again. It was louder than the last time. He stood up and tried to fined were the feeling was coming from. He looked around till he saw some cracks being formed on the side of the wall of the school. As he got closer, the cracks continued to appear till it fell and the cave appeared. Tsukune hesitated before going into the cave.

In side the cave grew darker the further he went. Soon it was pitch black and he had to hug practically hug the wall to know were he is going. Soon enough he found a faint light at the end of the cave. He picked up the pace to were he was practically running as he exited the other side of the cave and saw that it was a big room with some pictures on it. He got near it and tried to deceiver what they mean.

He saw was what looked like monsters attacking a man in weird armor. There was also three circles the over lapped each other. Also there were five circles, each one a different colors. When he looked at them closer, he saw that the circles were made up of smaller ones and in the small ones had pictures of different types of animals in them. But, then he noticed that they repeat with just three for each color. At the end of the wall he saw that it was covered in dirt. He wiped it off and it revealed that there was a sixth circle with three different animals. Tsukune turned around to see if there was anything else in the room and saw that a pedestal with a stone box on it. He saw some stairs leading up to it and decided that he should take them. As he closed in on the box, the whole cave started to shake violently. Strange enough, he didn't lose what little balance his body possessed at the time.

When he reached the top, the whole cave stopped shaking. From what he saw, the box was made out of stone. Tsukune slowly reached for it and saw that some odd symbols glowed till they fades away just as quickly. When he touched the box, the top crumbled and inside show the ten cores that were on the wall.

As he stared at them, he started to hear something as he looked at them. It was faint, but he could hear it. Thinking that nothing bad was going to happen to him, he picked one of the cores up and started looking at it. As he was looking, the other nine cores started to glow in their respected colors. The core he was holding started glowing as well. He was surprised and dropped the core. The cores them selves started floating into the air and started spinning at high speeds. Tsukune took that as his Que. to run.

He couldn't run far as the steps were slowing him down. The cores just continued to float in the air before they started flying towards him. Tsukune saw that and tried to speed up, instead he fell down the stairs and landed on his back. He groaned and opened one eye to see the cores flying towards his chest. Before he could even scream, the cores all landed on his chest and they fused into his body.

His body froze and felt as though his body was changing. His eyes glowed with one eye black and the other white. A faint outline of the colors covered his body before disappearing. Tsukune got up and saw that he could see in the dark now. He could that his body was now changing. He heard a faint sound coming from the other side of the room and revealed a door way. He took that and was out of the cave. He turned around towards the wall and saw it closing up again. He shrugged and started heading back to the school as he heard the bell rang. With what happened to him now, he thought that this school would be a good thing for him.

_After the school day_

Everyone in school was busy talking to one another as they exited the class. Moka was packing up to get ready to leave. She saw that Tsukune was still sitting their not noticing that the class has ended. She walked over to him and pokes his shoulder.

"Hey Tsukune, it's time to go."

"Ah, so it is thank you Moka-san."

"So...you want to...walk with me?" She asked him shyly.

He thought it over and seeing as there was nothing wrong with it he nodded and the both of them left together. They didn't notice a person in the shadows watching them with anger in his eyes.

"_Moka is mine. If I can't have her as my mate!" _ the person thought as he started following them.

The two of them was just having a casual conversations with one other. They got to know each others like and dislikes. While that was going one, Tsukune was replaying in his mind on what happened to him. After what happened, his body felt different yet at the same time felt the same. He noticed that all of his sense have heighten significantly. So did his strength and speed. As he was wondering, the guy in the back was waiting for the right time for him to strike.

Tsukune got them to stop at a nearby bench. They sat down.

"Hey I got one last question for you."

"What?"

"What is your take on humans?"

Moka hesitated for a bit before taking a deep breath. "I hate them."

Tsukune raised an eyebrow as she let her continue. With that, she started to explain her child hood while she was growing up. The little kids making fun of her and making monster seem as though they never exist. The isolation she felt as she continued to go to school till she stopped going all together. Tsukune didn't really show it, but he was kind of angry at what they did to her. Even if they are kids.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I got one more question for you."

"It's okay and what is it?"

"How would you feel if I was a human?"

Moka didn't answer right away. She started thinking. If the first person to treat her like a person and not like a eye candy. She also felt comfortable to be around him. But did she really care that he was human or not. Well, she just decided to go with it till she gets to that road if he was human.

"At the moment, I don't mind."

Tsukune smiled and soon they started talking about more pleasant things. The guy that was hiding, and slowly made his presence known. The both of them looked at the person that came in. Moka knew who the person was, but Tsukune just tilted his head to the side.

"Moka, what are you doing with that trash?" The guy asked.

"He's my friend. Not trash. Now will you please leave me alone?" She asked him rather harshly.

The guy narrowed his eyes and walked up to tsukune. Tsukune for his part, stood up. They both noticed that Tsukune was much shorter than the guy. It didn't intimidate him at all.

"You should stay away from her if you know whats good for you." The guy said.

"Or what? You going to stare me down to death?" Tsukune retorted.

"I'm warning you..." The guys said with gritted teeth.

"Says the pussy that isn't doing a fucken thing except staring down at me as though I'm you lost lover. I'm sorry, but I don't swing that way big boy. Though by the looks of it, your size composites for something." Tsukune said before turning around and faced a surprised and slightly blushing Moka. "Let's go Moka-chan, let's go some place were it's a jerk free zone."

Moka didn't say anything as they were leaving the guy there fuming. Tsukune knew that the guy was going to attack him so he made sure that Moka was out of the way before the fight broke out.

The guy finally let his temper get to him and started chasing them. The closer he got to them the angrier he got. Tsukune told Moka to say there for a bit as he forgot to get something.

When the guy got close enough, the guy jumped into the air and had his fist reared back. Tsukune just closed his eyes and let his new sense guide him. He could hear his body in the air. At the last second, Tsukune ducked and let the guys body fly over him and land face first into the ground and skid a few feet.

The guy growled as he got up and wiped the dirt off his face. He charged at Tsukune once again hoping to hit the guy. Tsukune stayed crouched and listened to the sound of his heavy foot step pounding into the ground. He executed a perfect sweep kick causing the person to jump into the air. Before the guy could do anything else, Tsukune was already above him and axed kicked him in the stomach to the ground. Cause a crater to me made under him.

Tsukune landed softly on the ground and just dusted the imaginary dirt off him. "Hn, you weren't so tough." with that, he went back walking to Moka.

The guy in the crater was still awake and heard him. His anger rose again and now started letting his body transform. Tsukune felt the power beginning to rise and turned back around to watch as the guys body started to expand and grow. His body grew to be seven feet tall. His muscles started to grow as well and looking as though they were made of steel. He face started to peel of to show what he really looked like and he looked grotesques. Scares littered his face, his nose disappeared and one of his eyes became less proportional and one of them grew larger making it too long for its face. Moka felt the power rising and rushed to tee what was happening. She saw the monster appearing and Tsukune standing their.

"Tsukune, run!" She yelled in worry.

Tsukune didn't listen and continued looking at him. he could only say one thing.

"Dude you are and ugly piece work." He said.

The guy face faulted and Moka just had a sweat drop from the comment. The guy growled and charged at him faster than before. Tsukune just side stepped and watch the guy crash into the trees. Tsukune sighed and walked towards Moka.

"Moka-chan, I'll tell you right now. I am human. Well mostly human I think."

"What, you can't be human...humans don't..." Was all she said before Tsukune haised his hand.

"What ever you feel, I just want you to know that what ever it is you feel now, I just wanted to be your friend. And I think the other you wants to play."

Moka was speechless. Her regards to humans didn't change, but she wanted a friend and human or not, Tsukune is her friend. She hugged him before she asked him.

"Wait, how do you know the real me?" She asked puzzled.

"Call it a hunch."He said with a chuckle and his eyes glowing black and white.

He grabbed the rosary, and gently tugged it. The chains broke and the cross came off. Her eyes widened as she saw what happened and massive amounts of yoki started pouring into her body. Her hair turned silver as her nails became sharp. Her body became slightly more curved and her bust grew in size. When the power died down, her smile reviled her fangs. Her eyes were now blood red with slits for the iris.

"Well, well, so the human is not afraid of my true form." She said. Her voice now more sweeter. She took a sniff and raised an eyebrow. "You smell of human, but also of something else."

"Let's not talk now Moka, why don't you take care of the guy that was trying to claim you?" Tsukune asked her as he motioned were the guys was.

When the guy came back, he saw the new Moka. He didn't realize it till it hit him, her power was that of a vampire. He saw the signs of a true vampire. The hair, the eyes and the power that she was radiating off. His was scared now and all the power he had could not match up against her. He tried to run, but it was too late. She was already in front of him with her arm stretched out.

"Well come, you said you wanted me. Well come **get me."** She said the last part with her yoki barely leaking out.

The guy panicked and tried to strike her. All she did was hit his hand away lazily and then jumped into the air. She twisted her body and kicked the guy straight into the face.

"Know your place..." She sad as she landed on the ground and the guy crashing into the forest knocked out.

She walked back to Tsukune and looked at him in the eyes. His eyes glowed as she continued to look at her. She smiled and took the rosary out of his hand.

"Thank you for releasing me. You intrigue me Tsukune Aono. We will meet again. Also take care of outer Moka." she said before putting on the rosary on the choker again and and resealing her power.

Her body became smaller and her hair turned pink again. He caught her body as he noticed that she was knocked out from the power surge. He sighed and held her bridal style. He felt her snuggling into his chest and had a small smile. He smiled as well and carried her back to her dorm. While walking he had so may thoughts in his head and also felt as though his life just became so much more fun.

Outside of the barrier, a stone coffin started to open on its own. On the stone was three O's on the side overlapping each other.

**Well guys, There you go. I got this challenge through my pm. If any of you guys want to send me a challenge, then please, by all means send it to me and I will respond as soon as possible to see if I am interested. If you guys don't know, there is a pole on my profile and I just wanted all my readers honest opinion. Anyways I hope you like this new story. Please review and favorite if you like. If not, well I can't blame you for at least trying my story. Till next time guys. JA NE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys. Well I'm surprised. With the first two reviews, I really feel that this new fic can be come another hit like my New life fic. Anyways, I hope you you enjoy this chapter and remember the poll on my profile will only be up for three or more days till I take it down for good. Now, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: *Tsukune walks in and points at me* this man, no matter how hard he is trying, will never own anything Rosario + Vampire or Kamen rider related or lose weight or get a girl friend. That is all. *tsukune walks out with me having anime tears on my face***

Now, Tsukune didn't really mind on how his life has changed. His sense and mind has been changed for the betters. He really like how no one can really sneak up on him. Especially since Moka had tried to sneak on him for a snack a few times now. His strength was so much better than when he was a normal human. Scratch that, when he was lower than a normal human. His mind was now processing and retaining so much that his grades dramatically improved to were the teachers are about to ask him to teach the stuff. With all that, he was happy. There was just these little annoyances now that his whole mind and body has changed.

One little annoyances, well not really annoying to him since he actually enjoyed it in the mornings, was when Moka want's to have his blood for breakfast. He actually like the feeling of her biting him. It's just the times when she wants it after breakfast. She may like tomato juice, but he thinks she's addicted to his blood. Another one is the fangirls. He hated them with a passion. Ever since he beat that guy, a rumor spread about him beating up the guy to show that women aren't objects or prizes. Even though he really just wanted to test his new body and Moka happen to be there. Though he did kinda fight him to protect Moka, till he released the other Moka. Still, that rumor has been causing him trouble. The other thing is the people trying to fight him. Honestly, all of them should take the hint that he could beat them with only one hit. Which he did. Over and over and over again. They just don't take a hint.

His thoughts then started to change as he was walking into class and ignoring the multiple girls staring at him. He thought back to when he defeated the weird ugly guy. He was still trying to figure out how ten coins could do so much to his body. He started to remember what happened after he dropped off Moka in her dorm.

_Flashback: few days ago_

_Tsukune just tucked Moka in her bed. He still had the smile on his face from caring her and made sure she was comfortable in her own bed before leaving. He heard her mumble something before continuing sleeping. He quietly closed the door behind him making sure the luck was placed. When the door closed his face turned serious as he started walking back to his dorm room. _

_His mind dissecting the battle he was just in. He couldn't under stand why his body was like that now. He was thinking of going back to the cave to get some answers, but that was shut down. He remembered that the cave entrances was sealed again. He was thinking of just breaking it down, but then that would cause to much noise and suspicion on why there was a cave and a giant whole in the side of the building. _

_He didn't notice, but he was already back to were it all began. He looked at the wall that opened to him. He thought that placing a hand on it would work, but alas that didn't work. He sighed again and turned around before he heard the door way open once again. He turned around and raised an eye brow before entering the cave. He could see everything now and just followed what now made his path a winding stair case. He reached the room in no time and looked at the wall again. Gazing at it intently hoping that something would catch his eyes._

_That's when his body started to feel hot and making him feel as though he was burning in the inside. He held in his grunts of pain as his chest thrusted out word and making three of the cores that were in his body pop out and be placed at the points on the wall. When that happened, the wall started to glow the colors of his cores. A few seconds later, the wall stopped glowing and revealed words in a weird language that he has never seen before and yet he could understand as though it was air it self._

"_Five Greeed were created to balance the world. Their powers united will bring upon a new age of life. If one shall fall to the temptation of power, The others shall follow suit. Soon the King shall have no choice but to destroy the things he created to help man kind. If the King to falls into the temptation to power as well, then he too will lead the destruction of the world. Only the Sixth Greeed could stop the others from falling into temptation. When the new king and all Greeed come together, then will the powers of the Greeed be able to run the world into peace..." Tsukune read aloud before the rest of the texts were unreadable since that part of the wall was gone. The wall with the powers were encrypted and it read that only when the powers are unlocked will the text be able to be read. _

_By instinct, he reached out with his hand and watched as the core medals flew back and were in his palm. He looked back at the wall and saw the each of the Greeed's body was made up of silver looking coins. When he looked at the Sixth greed, it was different. That body looked like as though it was still human, but the Cores them selves were placed in each body part and left the rest intact. Tsukune looked back at his hand to see the cores were gone again. He tried to make them reappear, but nothing happened. After trying for a couple of more minutes, he gave up and left the cave with it closing behind him. He raised an eyebrow when he saw it closed. He will figure how to open the door at will another day. Right now, he was going to sleep and going to figure out how to get the cores out of him again in the morning._

_Flashback end_

He was brought out of his thoughts with the sent of Moka filling his nose. He smiled and turned to look at Moka. She smiled and gave him a quick hug before talking about last night. She kind of remembered what happened when he took off her Rosary, but other than that everything was a blur. All she remembered was her other self, knocking out the guy and said something to Tsukune before returning back to normal. She also had the funny feeling that she was carried in his arms, but she brushed that off as dream. Though she would like that to happen to her.

"Hey, Tsuku-kun! How are you?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"I'm fine, just trying to figure out something?" He responded.

"Really? Maybe I can help?" She offered.

"If you know how to get stuff out of your body without killing your self, then I would like the help."

"Why don't you just stick your hand into your body? Some monsters have the ability to store things in their body." She said as she clearly forgot he was human.

"You do know I'm human right." Tsukune said before making up his mind. "Wait you know what, fuck it. I'll try anyways."

With his mind made up he took his hand and tried to stab him self with his hand. Moka made a gasp at the sight. Tsukune looked down thinking that it didn't work. Instead, he saw that his hand actually phased through his chest with a white glow around his hand and he could feel the muscles working around his hand. He moved his hand to see if it would hurt him. He figured out quickly it didn't hurt so he moved his hand around and grabbed the metallic thing that he felt.

"That is so cool!" Moka said excited before realizing something. "Wait, your human. I know for a fact, humans can't do that."

"Yes, I know this surprised me to. Like I said, I'm now mostly human." He said as he looked in his hand and saw that the core he has had the image of a panda on it. "I havr to know why there are only three animals for each core medal and they all just copy them selves."

"Um, what are core medals you keep mentioning?" She asked as she checked her watch and motioned for the both of them start heading towards class.

"A core medal is this." He said as he pointed at the medal in his and as they got up and headed towards class. "They are the things that are helping me become better. With these core medals they have become one with me. So if all of them are destroyed then I will die. The core medals are apart of me now that I need them to live."

Moka nodded. She understood most of it. She was about ask him something else, but the both of them hade already reached their classrooms. She groaned and said good bye since they didn't have the same teacher for that morning. Tsukune waved good bye and entered his class room. He ignored the girls pointing and giggling. He just quickly went to his seat and waited for the class to start.

After a few minutes, a teacher walked and calmed the noisy students down and started class. Tsukune saw that he already new the material and started to zone out. His mind wondered if anything exciting was going to happen and if any of his powers were going to activate. He felt his cores hum in agreement. He closed his eyes and let his mind wonder to a certain pink haired vampire that he now and a noticeable smile appeared on his face.

_Few hours later_

Moka was feeling miserable. Why you may ask? Well, it had to do with a certain black haired boy that didn't give her already. Well, she did but she wanted more. His blood was on her mind the whole day. The rich human blood that she had sucked out of his neck this morning left a faint after taste in her mouth and it was teasing her to no end. She grew to wanting that blood in her after the first time. It was so enriching to and taste full than any other blood or tomato juice she had in her life. Sure she could ask him for a bit, but were was the fun in that right. She would always try to sneak up on her but she was always unsuccessful. Even now, she still tried to sneak up on him, only she could never get even close to without him saying something.

She heard the bell rang, signaling that lunch was here. She got up her chair and hurried out of there and tried to find Tsukune. She was going to try one more time before she would submit and ask him for a bite. After a few minutes of searching, she found him sitting near the vending machines looking at to more core medal. Looking as though he was deep in thought.

She took that as her chance. She quickly went around the building so that she was behind him. Thinking quickly, she jumped to the top of the roof and just only let the top of her head to be shown. She saw at the corner of her eye a blue head girl near by. She didn't mind and just continued looking at Tsukune. It seemed that Tsukune didn't know were she was and smiled a little. Taking a deep breath, jumped of the roof and had her arms stretched out as though she was going to catch him. She wasn't that high so it wouldn't hurt her. As she continued to fall towards him, Tsukune was still looking at the core. Tsukune took out another core in him and stood up making Moka eyes widen. She waved her head franticly and waited for the impeding face plant into the ground.

She never felt the ground hit her face, but instead she felt two arms wrap around her frame. She opened one eye to see Tsukune holding her in his arms. A blush was slowly creeping on her face and she tried to get out of his arms. He shook his head as he let the squirming girl get on her feet and tried to rid of dust that clearly wasn't cleared her throat and said a quiet thank you.

"You know, you just have to ask me for some blood." He said as he looked at his last core medal that had a different animal on it.

"Yeah I could, but were is the fun in that? Besides, I don't like asking..." She sad the last part quietly to her self.

Tsukune he'd it, but didn't say anything. He looked at the core again and saw the animal was a white tiger. The other one he had in his hand had the image of a grey fox. He figured that the panda gave him the strength. He had to guess that both the tigers and the foxes are the cause for his heighten senses. The only thing he couldn't figure out was which one was helping his mind and speed. He just placed his cores back inside his body and he saw that Moka was pouting. Her big green eyes gazing into his. He could have become what he thinks the perfect human, but even the cores couldn't help him to saying no the beautiful eyes he was staring into.

"Fine..." He said with a sighs and tilted his neck to let her have an easier access.

Moka squealed in happiness and thanked him. She made her usual Chuuuu noise as she bit into him. She held back a moan as she drank is blood. It was so tasty to her and her hunger was telling her to drink more. Tsukune didn't mind as he could tell when she needed to stop. After a few minutes, he tapped her shoulder. She groaned into his neck as she took her mouth off his neck. No matter how much she didn't to. He patted her head as he wiped the extra blood in his finger and placed near her mouth.

"Here, I know you want it."

She smiled again before putting his finger in her mouth. She started to gently suck his finger as she wanted to savor the blood. Her tongue slowly licking his finger, giving slow licks so she could get all the blood slowly. Tsukune on the out side wasn't showing any emotion. His whole looked relaxed, but was to still to be normal. Inside however, his chibi self was blushing and had his hand hiding the boner he was having. He knew for sure that he was going to have this one little interaction fuel his dreams for a good week or two. When Moka finished, she continued to suck his finger before a pop was herd from her mouth. She smacked her lips a little before giving a hug to him as a thanks.

"Thanks for the lunch Tsuku-kun! I'll see you after class." She said before heading off towards her next class.

Tsukune waved to her and sighed in relief. He knew that his instincts would made hi do something that he might regret. He picked up his trash and threw them away. He was about to pick up his school stuff when he heard someone, specifically a girl, that said ouch. Not wanting to be a jerk, he went towards were he heard the sound and was met with a girl he never saw before.

He saw a blue headed girl on the groung she was wearing a tight fitting yellow seater vest over a white polo. The top button was covered by a big red tie. Her skit at the moment was shot and had to guess that it fell down to mid thigh. She had on black socks on. Her eyes were close so he didn't know here eye colors, but what really aught his eye first were her big breasts that were shaped nicely from her sweater. If he had to guess, they were about a size thirty-six to thirty-eight D's. He shook his head as he got back to what he was doing.

"Are you okay miss?" He asked the girl.

"No, I think I twisted my ankle." She said to him. He saw that her eyes were a dark purple color. They were entrancing to look at. "These things have been giving me trouble." She grabbed her breast to emphasizes their size.

Tsukune held down a blush when she did that. He shook his head and gently picked her up bridal shower. She rested her head on his chest and took a whiff of his scent. She smiled and snuggled into his chest. Now Tsukune didn't mind that she dad, but he really didn't like the fact the her breasts were starting be pressed against his chest.

It took him a few minutes, but they close to the school grounds again. They were having small talk to pass the time. He now knew that her name was Kurumu Kurono. A fresh men just like him. She also said that she was really popular. When she said that, he asked why he hasn't heard her name. He knew that Moka was popular. When he said that, her face became sour. She shook her head then asked him to stop.

He raised and eyebrow, but he didn't want to ask questions. He stopped at the edge of the school grounds. He was about to ask her why, when he noticed that she was staring at him. When their eyes met, he could feel something trying to take over him.

"Why don't you stay with more a while _Tsu_-_ku_-_ne-kun_?" She asked him with what sounded like a trance with a little seduction in it.

Tsukune felt compelled to say yes, but then his core medal in his mind started to glow and his mind cleared. His eyes narrowed at what she was trying to do and dropped her ass on the ground. She yelped when her ass touched the ground.

She was about to retort when his foot was stepping on her squirmed under his foot and that just gave him all the more reason to put more pressure. She was starting to have trouble breathing before he said something.

"This is your only warning, don't do that again. I don't appreciate people trying to take control of me. Also, you do anything to Moka-chan, I will end you." He said with his eyes starting to glow along with his body. She nodded and he saw that she was afraid. He took his foot off and started heading towards his class knowing that he was going to be late.

When he was gone, Kurumu sat up and her face was in confusion. She only looked scared so that she could breath again. He was the first person that wasn't influenced by her charm powers. She continued to think to the point were her mind was taking it out of proportion. Her mind somehow came to the realization that Moka had him under her trance and he was with her against his will. She quickly got up and started plotting so that she could free him from her clutches.

_Few hours later_

Tsukune was just gazing out of the window as as the last of the lesson was finishing up. His mind was still n the girl that tried to take over him. The monsters that he brushed up on he had down to three. He had three options, a Vampire like Moka, a succubus or a a ghost that has taken over a monster body for their own gain. He figured that she wasn't a Vampire because she felt too weak to be one. A ghost maybe and he never met a succubus so he couldn't be sure.

Anyways, the bell rang and since he was already packed, he just got up and left quickly. He started looking for Moka near the vending machines that sold the tomato juice that she liked to drink. There was only two in the school, do he went to the one she was usually at. With that, he took a left at the hall way and saw the vending machines outside. As he went out, He saw Moka talking to that blue head girl that he met. His eyes narrowed and he picked his pace up slightly.

When he got their, his anger was rising as he saws Moka's face clearly now. She had tears nearing to flow down her face. Kurumu was still talking to Moka. As she continued to talk the worse Moka looked. Tsukune was there and wrapped his arms around Moka in a comforting hug.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu said happily. "don't worry, soon you be free from that Bitch clutches and then you can be with me freely!"

Moka was crying openly now and was trying to get out of Tsukune hold. After what the girl said, she thought that she was right. She never really took into amount of Tsukune feelings. Maybe he really thought that she was just using him for food.

Tsukune couldn't let her go till she calmed down. He held her tighter and just let her cry into his chest. While that he was glaring at Kurumu. She wasn't fazed as she believed that she was right and any second now he was going to be free from her control. Her face faltered as she started to feel killing intent being weighed down on her.

Tsukune body started to glow black and white and he said calming words to Moka. After he said a few things, she stopped crying and was sniffing. He placed her on a near by bench and he faced Kurumu with anger etched on his face. As his body continued to glow, it started to be covered in smoke. He didn't feel it, but his body started to transform.

When the smoke was gone, everything changed about him. His body was now completely changed. His height grew to six foot. His body was the same but the first thing that changed was his head. His head looked like a cross between a lion and a fox. His fangs bare and had the long snout. The top of his head had the tiger ears twitching to every sound it heard. He also had some kind of red tattoos under his eyes the was branch out across his lower face. His body for the most part was kind human but looked like he had white fur coming every part of his skin. His shoulder had spiked armor resembling the claws of the lion. His chest was still care and didn't really leave anything to imagination. It looked like as though it was chilled out of marble and also showing his solid six pack. His biceps were bare, but his fore arm had armor plates on top with each one having a picture of each side of a ying-yang symbol. His hands had fingerless gloves and showed his nails turned into claws. His waist was covered with his black rail with a white tip. It held his baggy black and white pants. His feet were turned to mimic a tigers foot while having a regular size feet.

Tsukune let a growl come out of his mouth and he was flexing his new hands. His ball and white eyes stared a Kurumu. She was frighten at what she just saw. Well not about the free show on his body. Ooo she really wanted to have him now. But her fear was in control now and she took a step back. Moka was surprised at Tsukune transformation. She had to fight the urge to jump him and stat rubbing his ears. She was also blushing at how toned his muscles were in his transformed form.

Tsukune didn't move but was crouching as though he was like a lion getting ready to grab their prey. Kurumu saw this and was about to run, but her instincts told her not to. With no other choice she changed into her monster form.

She grew black, bat like wings on her back and a black tail sprouted behind her. She took flight into the air thinking that he couldn't reach her up their. Her nails grew longer and sharper. She smirked thinking now that she had the advantage. To her surprise she lost sight of him when he jumped. She looked around franticly before feeling a punch being dug through her stomach. She gasped as the air was pushed right of her. Tsukune grabbed her throat and threw her down to the ground. Her body flew through the air and crashed into the ground.

She slowly brought her self up and saw that tsukune landed silently in front of her. He grabbed her hair and cocked his fist back. He let another growl be herd and and was about to punch her, but he felt someone gently touch his arm. He turned his head around and saw that it was Moka. His eyes soften as he looked at her. He made a quiet whining sound.

"Please stop Tsukune..." She said as she took his hand in hers and placed it on her rosary. Tsukune's body shimmered and changed back to his human form. "Can you take my Rosary off? I want the other me to talk to her."

"You sure that is a good idea?" he asked.

She nodded and with that he gently tugged the rosary and saw it detach it self like last time. Moka changed into her other self. Tsukune nodded to her as she opened her eyes. She nodded as well before walking towards the now barely standing Kurumu. Kurumu saw the new Moka in front of her and thought that it was the end. Moka for her part took hold of Kurumu's arm and took her behind the tree.

"Now tell me why you made outer me cry or I will end you here and now." Outer Moka told her.

"I just wanted Tsukune-kun to be free from your control!" She said.

"What in the fucken hell did you think I was controlling him?" Outer said With a raised eyebrow.

"Well he resisted my charm powers and that never has happened before."

"So you thought that because he didn't fall for your stupid trick, he was under some kind of control from me?" Kurumu nodded. "do you know how stupid that sounds?"

"Well, if you didn't have under your control he would have a free will and then maybe I could find my destine one."

"Destine one?"

"Yes, because of you, all the guys pay attention to you! You took all my chances to find my destine one!"

"BAKA!" Moka said and raise her right hand and was about to strike Kurumu on the head.

Kurumu closed her eyes and waited for the pain. Instead she felt a hand gently patting her head. She looked to see Moka with an irritated face.

"You need to know something. Tsukune is friends with outer Moka. The first to be exact. You tried to ruin that from false auctions and ideas that your mind made you. Next time use logic. Also there are some things that make him immune to any type of hypno attacks. I would know I tried once my self. Now don't make outer cry again or pray to what ever god you believe in. I will end you. Know your place." She said as before leaving the girl behind the tree. Kurumu fell down on her ass as her mind tried to process on what happened.

Moka walked back to Tsukune and stood in front of him. They stood there for a bit and didn't say anything. The next thing he knew was the collar of his shirt was grabbed and his face was now inches away from outer Moka's face.

"You are lucky that I won't kill you. Let's make one thing clear, never touch me with out my permission."

"But, Moka was fine with it." He questioned.

"Yes, outer Moka was okay with it. Not me. She may control it most of the time, but we share it. So you better have permission before I put you in you place."

"Would that be in bed with smoking a cigar after we had amazing and passionate sex?"

Moka had a blush appear too quickly and punched him in the face sending him flying into the school wall. Tsukune groaned and thanked god for the body upgrades.

"It was worth it." He said with a wheeze in his voice.

Moka mumbled about how all guys are perverts before putting the dropped rosary back on and transformed back to outer Moka. Moka looked around and was wondering what happened. She shrugged and went back to her dorm.

Morning

Moka and Tsukune was casually walking to their class. They both had breakfast already and were enjoying each others company. Thats when Tsukune's ears heard something and he ducked. He saw that Kurumu's body flew over him and landed in front of him head first. Moka quickly took Tsukune's arm and hugged it closely to her not noticing that his arm was in between her bosom.

"Yahoo! I found you Tsuku-kun!" Kurumu said happily before taking his head and started smothering it in between her massive chest.

"What are you doing?!" Moka asked as she grabbed Tsukune's head.

"what are you doing here? I'm only doing whats write with my destine one!"

"What!"

"Yeah, after what happened yesterday, I realized that Tsukune is my destined one!"

"And what pray tell is a destined one?" Tsukune one.

"A destine one is a succubus's soul mate."

Moka did not like this one bit. Now she had competition for her affection. She hugged his arm deeper into her chest. The same with Kurumu. Tsukune had a sweat drop at his predicament. Some how has now attracted two of the most beautiful girls in the school. He just knew that his life has just more complicated.

**And done. Hope all of you guys like it. I just wanted to get this chapter out before I work on the next chapter for the new life, powers of the world, what happens now and sentai love. The pole on my profile is still up for a few more days. Any questions or challenges you guys have, send me a pm. Question only dealing with details on the story. I'm not going to give out spoilers to anybody. Anyways, I got to go now. Please leave a review and I will see all of you guys later. JA NE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone, and welcome to another chapter of this story. I know some of you were waiting patiently. Also I have been busy with college since finals are coming up. But, when I finish, then I will be back with my writing habits. Anyways, let's get on with chapter.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea for this.**

Tsukune was woken up this morning by the annoying beeping sounds from the alarm clock. He tried to muffle the sounds with his pillow, but alas, since his hearing was much better than most monsters in the school now it still rung as loud as though his ear was right next to a stereo speaker on full volume. A few more minutes passed before Tsukune let a growl out and took the pillow off his face. His hand transformed mid swing into his greed hand and basically destroyed the alarm clock.

Tsukune sat up and rubbed his eyes. He got out of bed and looked at him self in the mirror as he was going to do his morning rituals. His body started changing after he achieved his greeed form. His body fat was slowly decreasing day by day and was being replaced with muscle mass. He also noticed that he grew a few inches again. Tsukune shook his head thinking that his body is going to look like his greed form without the paws and fur. Hope fully his face will stay the same.

He went to do his morning ritual after he checked to make sure that nothing was wrong with his body. He forgot to lock his door again last night. Thought that hasn't really bothered him since he could take on all the monster in the school. So far at least. He was in the shower when someone knocked on the door. The door open to reveal that the person is Moka.

Moka wanted to walk with Tsukune before Kurumu comes and ruins any moment she has with him. She looked around since she never been in Tsukune's room. His room was actually clean unlike all the stories she has heard about boys and their dorms. She also noticed that his room was also split into two sides. The left side was much brighter and happy. The right was more dark and gloomy. She made a mental note to ask him why is that. She turned when she heard the door open behind her. She turned to see Tsukune and only had her jaw drop.

What she saw was Tsukune just now getting out of the shower. He was drying his hair and had a tooth brush in his mouth. He also had a towel wrapped around his waist. His body was still damp so, it had a little shine from the water. Also she saw that his body was becoming very much like his Greeed body. All his muscles were twitching from the slight movements he did. Moka's face was becoming red very fast and she could feel the steam just about to come out of her ears. Inner Moka just shook her head in side the rosary. She couldn't understand what so great about a good looking body. None of that matters in the heat of battle. She wishes some times outer Moka could show some of her vampire pride.

Tsukune opened one eye and saw Moka's face all. He raised one eyebrow at that and had the towel that was drying his hair, hanging around his neck. He really didn't get what was so great about him. He shrugged and walked towards Moka. Moka didn't notice since the image of Tsukune almost naked was burned into her mind. Tsukune leaned down and looked right into her eyes. He then brought his fingers to her ears and snapped them loudly.

Moka jumped and shook her head to get rid of her blush. She saw that Tsukune was looking right into her eyes and she squeaked. She took a few step back while Tsukune crossed his arms.

"Would you mind telling me why you are in my room?" He asked her. He wasn't mad or anything. He just wanted an answer.

"Well...uh..." Was all she could say.

Tsukune sighed and just waved her to stand outside as he changed. She immediately ran out there before she saw anything else. When he heard the door close he sighed and was getting his clothes. He felt his towel fall, but he didn't care. He was just about to put his black and white boxers on when the door flew open again. He sighed and turned and he didn't care that he was as of now, fully naked. He saw that both Kurumu and Moka fall to the ground.

"Don't you stop me! I'm here to see my destine one!" Kurumu said as she tried prying her self out of Moka's hold.

"No! He's trying to change!" Moka replied.

"Ooo, then let me help him change."

"Ladies..."

Moka and Kurumu both looked up and they both froze. Next thing they know, they blacked out and were both blown away from the nosebleed they had. Tsukune groaned and put on his boxers and pants before going out. He made a note to clean the blood later and went to pick up the girls. When he got to them, he saw that Kurumu's face had a very red blush with a perverted grin. Moka's face had the same look. Tsukune pinched the bridge of his nose.

"_Great, I'm not going to hear the end of this..." _He thought.

He gently picked both of them off and brought them back into his room. He closed the door behind him. He didn't notice that there was a student hidden behind a tree with a camera. Her face was totally red. Her camera was full of him from the shower till now. She knew that she was going to keep the more personal ones to her self, but the one with him in a towel and pants only, those are going to be spread to every one in the school.

_Later in the morning_

Tsukune was calmly walking towards the school with the girls following behind him with blushes still on their faces. Kurumu was sighing dreamily. Her mind was stuck with the picture of her destine one's unmentionables. Her mind was also making some ideas on what she could do. She squealed in delight as her imagination ran wild. Moka on the other hand was too embarrassed to even look at Tsukune at the moment. Inner Moka was blushing to, but not as hard.

When the group got closer to the school, Tsukune noticed that the girls were giggling and pointing at him. The guys were also looking at him with a look of envy and some with weird looks etched on their faces. Tsukune stopped in his tracks as a girl he never met before came up to him. Her face fully red and she couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Yes?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. He has been doing that a lot more lately.

"Um...can you...uh...sign this please?" She asked him with her arms stretched out.

Tsukune was confused from the request. He saw that in her hand were a couple of pictures. He took them and looked at them. His eyes widened when he saw them. He let out a sigh and actually signed the pictures for her. He gave them back to her and watched the other girls started looking for their own copy of the pictures. Tsukune took that as his sign to leave. He took Moka and Kurumu hands and they quickly sped out of there. He looked back to see the hoard of girls chasing after him.

"_FUCK! WHY DO I GET FANGIRLS ON MY NOW!" _Tsukune thought to himself.

Thinking quickly, he used some of his Greeed powers to escape. His eyes glowed black and white as he disappeared in a blur when he turned the corner. The girls continued to run since they thought he was still running. Tsukune reappeared on top of the building and sighed in relief.

"This is just what I need. First I have two of my friends seeing my junk this morning and now I got the whole female populace having a pictures of me almost naked. God damn fan girls..." Tsukune said with annoyance clearly heard in his voice. "Why can't this happen to the other people. Maybe someone who actually likes to help people and not for his own selfish needs. Is that to much to ask?"

_Outside the barrier _

A skinny man that was wearing colorful clothing, some baggy pants and had long black hair sneezed. The man next to him was a man that was just about his also had his blond hair on one side. He also wore a red Jacket and a white shirt with some symbols on it. He was wearing some black skinny jeans and some pointy black shoes.

"Nani? Someone must be talking about me?" The man said that sneezed.

"Tch, who would talk about a baka like you." The other man said while he took a bite from his popsicle.

_Back at the school_

Tsukune ran a hand through his hair as he waited for the fangirls to die down. Moka'a stomach growled as she remembered that she didn't have breakfast yet. She looked at Tsukune who was calmly standing there. Well, on the outside he was calm. Moka slowly sneaked up behind him. Her mouth opened and was about to bite into his neck, when he side stepped and held his wrist out for her fangs to bite into. Moka whined a little, but none the less she drank his blood.

Kurumu saw what happened and narrowed her eyes. Seeing Moka do that to her destine one just made her blood boil. She had to think of something that would take his mind off the pink haired woman. Then an idea popped into her head. She waited till Moka was done having her meal. After that she, went up to Tsukune's and looked at him with a cute expression.

Tsukune knew only two things that were going to happen to him. It's either that something good as going to happen to him or that he was going to be in a world of pain. Thankfully it was something good. Well, good for him at least. Kurumu took his head and just moved it to her chest. Tsukune had to admit, they were soft and they felt nice. Moka on the other hand, her eyes narrowed. Tsukune waited a few more seconds before he gently removed Kurumu's hands and he was out of her chest.

"As good as that was, please don't do that too often okay. I think you are making someone jealous." Tsukune said as he pointed at Moka slightly.

Kurumu smirked and puffed out her chest more. She also made a mental note to do it more often. Then maybe she will be able to have more fun with her destine one. Moka also made a mental note to stop the bimbo.

Tsukune straighten him self and told both girls that they can go to class now. He wrapped an arm around each girls waist. Moka had her arms around his body while Kurumu had hers around his neck. When both of them had a firm grip, tsukune gently hopped off the edge of the building. They landed gently on the ground, though they did make little spider cracks. The girls were sadden when they had to let go the boy of their affection. Tsukune motioned them to take lead them towards their classes. Tsukune looked back behind him to make sure that they weren't being followed. When he was sure that they weren't, he turned back around and caught up with the girls.

"_I just hope that was the only annoying thing that can happen today. What's the worse that could happen after that? Make us join a club? Yeah right..." _He thought and snorted. Oh how wrong he was going to be.

_Few hours later_

"Okay class, now before I let you out here I got one announcement." Ms. Neko said to the class. Everyone except Tsukune groaned. "I just wanted to remind all of you guys that you will be selecting a school club today!"

"WHAT!" everyone yelled at once.

"_Son of a bitch! Kami you a sick sense of humor you know that?" _Tsukune thought.

"Yes, each of you need to pick a club to join or you will be forced into one!" She said before she dismissed the class.

As everyone quickly left the class room, people were being trampled over as they wanted to join something they liked. A few minutes later, Tsukune and the girls were left in the class. So far Tsukune thinking over on what he likes. Moka didn't care much for the club, she was just going to be in any club that Tsukune was in. Though she will try some of the clubs if it intrigues her. Kurumu was looking through the list and found that there was a cooking club. Maybe she might just join that to get her cooking skills better. Then she could make her destine any food he desired.

Tsukune slipped away from the girls as they were both deep in thought. He needed some time to him self. Yeah he did like the girls company, but he needed sometime to him self. So now he was just walking around aimlessly through the school grounds. He saw that some of the students were finishing putting up their stands. None of them really caught his eye. He didn't turn around as his nose caught the familiar sent of his friends.

"Moka-chan, Kurumu-chan, have you guys figured out what clubs you want to join yet?" He asked them.

"Ano, I was thinking that we should try the cooking club? You know so we can be in like cooking partners!" Kurumu said excitedly as she took on of his arms and held on to it.

"But, I can't cook..."Moka said with a little less enthusiasm.

"Well, then go to another club. After all I said partners. We don't need a third wheel."

"Now, Kurumu, I am all for trying the club..." He said at first causing Kurumu to smile more and Moka's face to fall. "But, I am not leaving one of our friends out if they don't can't join. We stick together got it?"

Now the faces were switched and Moka stuck her tongue out. Tsukune flicked Moka's forehead gently. "No making face at each other. That goes for you to Kurumu."

Both girls huffed and looked the other way when he said that. Tsukune just sighed and shook his head. So now the both of them were wondering through the school trying to figure out which one to join. Most of the fan girls were trying to get him in more of the girly classes. Just to have him in there. Some guys tried to get Moka into the photography club. Kurumu posed in front of them. They guys were taking multiple pictures before all the cameras were all taken away from them from one slightly angry Tsukune. Okay so he could be tad possessive. What you expect? The club was about to complain before they saw him crush their cameras in his hand. They quickly scattered.

"Tsukune, why did you do that?" Moka asked. She thought it was just some harmless pictures.

"Don't worry about it." He said with a little growl as he placed his arm around each of their waist again.

Kurumu thought she saw the look of jealously on his face, but she just dismissed it and just got comfortable. Moka did the same. Now all the students were saw this and the guys were grumbling on how the he got the hottest girls in school with him. Girls were just thinking of him naked again.

As the day went one, the clubs were becoming less and less. The three of them so far couldn't find a club that all of them could agree on. The martial arts clubs all tried to get Tsukune to join. Moka was actually intrigued with the blood splatter club. Trying to figure out what the blood are saying sounded cool. Kurumu was also asked by the fashion and the cooking club. Soon enough, Tsukune saw another girl coming up to them. This time it was someone in a two piece bikini.

"Hi. Your Tsukune all the girls have been talking about right?" The girl ask as she was showing more of her bussom.

"Yes I am. How may I help you?"

"Well, I wanted to give you a personal invitation to the swimming club." the girl said as she had his arm now in her boobs.

"Hey what about us?" Both girls asked.

The girl didn't even look at them as she started pulling Tsukune with her. The girls started following them quickly, though Kurumu was actually heading towards her room to get her bikini as well. Moka had a worried face as she was heading towards the pool.

"_Why now? I got a feeling that the girl knows one of my weaknesses..."_

"_**Well, most monsters should know some of the weaknesses of a vampire. Not all mind you. I doubt that they know that you are a vampire." **_Inner Moka said.

_At the school pool_

After a while, Tsukune was brought tot he schools pool. The pool it self wasn't really a big pool, but it was a decent size for this many students in the school. Most of the guys were in the pool, already having fun with the other of the swim club girls. All the guys had huge blushes on their faces. The girls were also in the pool having fun. Though the school girls were wearing the school uniform swim wear as they were to shy to wear the more modest ones that the swimming club was wearing.

Tsukune surveyed the area before he turned on his heal. He was about to leave before he felt someone gabbing his hand. He turned his head to see that it was Kurumu. He then noticed that she was wearing a yellow piece bikini that looked like as though it was small on her. The top it self looked like as though it was going to burst from holding her boobs in place.

"Yahoo! Come on Tsukune the water feels great!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah I will in a minute. Do you know were Moka-chan is?" He asked her as he was looking around.

Kurumu frowned slightly but shook her head. She tried tugging him towards the pools edge. Tsukune let go of her hand and told her that he was going to meet her there. She asked him if he promised. With that asked, he nodded and took of his shirt off for her to hold on to. She squealed happily and held the shirt close to her. He watched her walk of with it and just shook his head with a small smile. It maybe weird, but hey he liked that about her.

Anyways, he was walking around the pool trying to find Moka. His fangirls were starting to appear as they all slowly started noticing that he was shirt less. He noticed a mop of pink hair outside the door. He quickly walked towards the door and locked it behind him. He saw that Moka wasn't really looking to good at the moment. He sat next to her and placed a gentle hand on her back.

"You okay?" he asked her gently.

"Yeah..." Moka said, though it didn't look like it.

"Okay, now tell me what really is bothering you." He said.

"Well-"

"There you are!" someone said.

The both of them turned to see that it was the girl from earlier. She went and grabbed Tsukune's arm. "Come on, the water is calling us!"

"Now is not a good time." Tsukune said as pulled his arm out of her grasp.

The girl tried again, but this time Tsukune wasn't as nice and actually shoved her out the door. He locked it hoping that make the message clear to everyone. The girl outside still had her face in the same expression as she entered. The only noticeable difference was that her eyebrow was twitching.

"_Nobody does this to me! Nobody!" _She thought to her self as her eyes narrowed and started glowing blue.

Tsukune sat down next to Moka again about to talk when he felt something evil coming from the other side of the door. His eye glowed and let out a growl of annoyance. Moka was about to ask what was wrong before he pulled on her rosary. Moka changed to her full power state. She then crossed her arms under her chest making them look slightly bigger.

"**Do you mind explaining why you released me?**" She asked him.

"I feel like theres going to be trouble soon and thought that you would like to play with me." He said before his body started to glow.

Tsukune let out a loud howl as his body was engulfed in cell medals and transformed into his Greeed form. He growled at the door as his eyes caught the movement of water in the room heading towards the door. Moka raised an eyebrow from the way he was acting and faced the door as well. The both of them waited for something to happen.

The girl on the other side of the door had a blue aura surrounding her body as the water started to collect behind her. She jumped back into the pool as her body changed. Her skin started to change into scales. When the light hit her body, it gave off a blue shine. Her hair started to grow longer to were it started to cover the fronts of her breasts. Her face also started to become longer almost looking fish like. Her teeth were elongated.

The girl let a sinister giggle escape her lips as the water she gathered shot forward with her arms and crashed into the door. Tsukune growled as he heard the thump. Moka got into a ready stance. Moka let her senses heighten from her demonic power. Tsukune for his part thrusted his left arm out as a burst of information went through his head. His arm glowed and a white orb started to appear around him. He looked a Moka and then pulled her towards him and let the bubble engulfed them in a protective barrier.

"**Who said you can touch me?" **Moka said as she shoved her body away from a little. Tsukune for his part just made the gesture of an eye roll and flicked her in the forehead. Moka growled at him.

"_**You will pay for that later..."**_She thought to her self as the both of them saw the door break and the room was started to quickly be filled in water.

Moka looked around as the both of them saw the water surround the water didn't enter the bubble at all, though the water made the both of them on edge. Tsukune could feel that the bubble was using up a lot more of his power. He growled as he continued to keep the bubble up a little longer.

The water started to lower its pressure on the bubble. When it wasn't surrounding the bubble anymore, Tsukune lowered his hand and with it the bubble that was protecting them. Moka looked through the broken door to see that a mermaid had the audacity to attack her.

The mermaid wasn't really a afraid of Moka since she new one of her major weaknesses. Feeling as though Tsukune's body was just like a felines. She watch them walking up tot them slowly. She didn't falter thinking that she had the upper hand. When they were close enough, The mermaid saw some gold lighting like sparks around the young vampires feet.

"**Now that I got your attention, now will join the swimming club Tsukune?" **The mermaid ask again.

"**Now why would he do that, your kind is not even worthy to have him." **Moka said with a sneer. The Mermaid just chuckled at that statement.

"**then what makes you think that he should be with you. After all, Vampires have more weaknesses than strengths." **the mermaid said as she motioned to the fest of her comrades that were all now in their mermaid forms.

Moka didn't say anything as she new the monster was right, she could feel the water under her feet already slowly draining her powers and with the mermaids controlling the water, she is in a very bad position. Tsukune although didn't look worried at all.

All of the monsters were at the ready as they waited for someone to make the first move. Though, that didn't last long since Tsukune didn't want to wait. He lunged at the mermaid with his claws at the ready to ripe her apart. The mermaid quickly raised her hands and controlled to make a water wall around her. Tsukune growled as he tried slashing his way through. But, surprise surprise the water just kept reforming from every slash.

Moka just shook her head at what Tsukune was doing. Maybe the power he has now was going to his head. Unlike her, she didn't. (an: I call bullshit on that!) Anyways, moka charged at the other mermaids as they charged at her as well. She jumped over one of the blasts of water and threw a spinning kick to two of the mermaids head nocking them out. When she landed, she had to bend in a unusual angle to dodge another water blast. She did that a couple of times, though some of the water grazed her skin causing an electric shock to course through her body. She knew that her body was losing more power with all the water around her.

With Tsukune, he was already surrounded by his energy bubble as multiple water blast were raining upon him. When the mermaid stop, Tsukune dashed at her with his enhanced speed, his eyes glowed as he reared both his arms back with an black and white aura surrounding them. When he was just close enough to her, he thrusted his arms forward bringing the two auras together and made the symbol of the ying-yang appear and hit the mermaid. (an: imagine how OOO made the shocker and imagine symbols in the movie) When the symbol hit her, it grew in size till it covered her whole body. The mermaid realized that she couldn't move and started to struggle. Tsukune turned around and started heading towards to Moka as he saw that her movements were a lot slower and she was starting to get hit.

Moka was not doing very good. She saw that Kurumu was already fighting off a few of the mermaids her self as she wings and tail were already out. Moka ducked under a slash and sent another fierce kick to the monsters face. The power behind it wasn't as strong as earlier seeing as she was close to be completely drained of her demonic energy. Though she was still stronger than any normal monster without her powers. She blocked a one of the mermaids tail and was hit with some water. She gritted her teeth as the shock from the water touching her intensified.

Kurumu was huffing as she was fighting. She just wanted to to spend sometime with her destine one, was that to much to ask. She was wearing Tsukune shirt as she long lost the bikini top in the pool. Her nails were elongated. They were able to pierce through the scale like skin. There were already a fair enough of mermaids that were out because of her attacks, but she was starting to tire out. Her stamina wasn't made for long fights, she made a mental note to work on that. Kurumu was currently in the air flying and was maneuvering as high speeds from the multiple water balls that were coming at her. Kurumu landed next to Moka as Tsukune arrived.

"Man, this was not how I wanted to spend my pool time!" Kurumu whined as she kicked a mermaid in the face.

"**Hmph, at least I get a workout out of this." **Moka said as she sent another kick to a mermaids side.

Tsukune stayed silent as he made two mermaids butt heads causing them to be knocked out. He noticed that most of the mermaids were knocked out and was just few in numbers. He turned his head to see were he left the leader of the group and saw her gone. He quickly turned back around and had to swing his body out of the way as the leader tried to slash him with her water sword. His claws appeared and sued them to block the next trick. Sparks flew as the weapons connected. Tsukune was wondering on how that actually happened, but was more concentrated on not getting hit.

Moka and Kurumu were watching Tsukune fighting as they knocked out the last of the mermaid henchwomen. Kurumu was wanted to help, but Moka put a stop to that. Back with Tsukune, he was already having a hard time trying to land a hit on the mermaid. Both monsters were having difficulty on hitting each other. Tsukune had his eyes glowing as he started having his arms glow with. The mermaid saw this and sent a giant water wave at him. Tsukune had to quickly make the bubble shield. The water crashed against the bubble causing cracks to form. Tsukune made the bubble bigger and some how made the outside of the bubble electrified. The mermaid was electricuted till all the water she was controlled fell bak into the pool and she was on the ground twitching and with a few streams of electricity appearing on her body. She turned back into her human form with the smoke coming off her.

He walked up to her as he changed back into his greeed form. He gave her a kick in her stomach before turning his back to her. He started walking towards the girls to make sure that they weren't hurt. As he was walking, the leader weakly rose her right arm and made the water fly towards the vampire at high speed. She smiled weakly before her vision went black.

The water flew through the air quickly. Tsukune turned his body, but was to slow as it flew past her. Moka was grabbing her fallen rosary as the water was just about to hit her. Moka looked to see that the water was just about to touch her skin and shut her eyes waiting for the water to hit her and feel the last of her strength to leave her. Felt something wet touching her, but didn't realize that her whole body was shoved into a dry area. She opened her eyes to see the Kurumu's body was being pushed through the air from the water and crashed into the side of the school. Kurumu coughed blood as her body was embedded into the wall.

Moka's eyes widen before her eyes narrowed. Hr power was returning to her as she was on dry land now. Her body turned to the fallen leader of the swimming club. The leader was trying to get up slowly. Apparently, the leader was faking her knock out from Tsukune. Moka stomped toward the leader and grabbed the leaders neck. The leaders body rose till her feet weren't touching the floor. She was having a difficult time breathing since her air flow was being cut off by the enraged vampire.

"**You..." **Was all Moka said before throwing the leader into the air. As the body was falling towards her, Moka was getting ready for her final attack. When the body was close enough, she through a kick into the leaders stomach. "**...Know your place"**

The body fell onto the floor with the leader eyes wide, but they were lifeless. Moka then turned back to face her friends. Tsukune held up her rosary and tossed it to her. Moka caught it effortlessly. She placed it back on her choker and everyone saw her transform back into her outer form. Tsukune quickly appeared next to her and caught her. Kurumu huffed at the action. Tsukune turned his head and saw that Kurumu was looking jealous. He thought for a second and then shrugged. He gently placed Moka on his back and held his arms out for Kurumu. Her eyes brighten with her smile before jumping into his arms. Tsukune didn't mind as he brought the girls to their respected room.

As he paced Moka in her room, he realized that both he and the girls never joined a club yet. He sighed and started heading towards the cave with his mind on the fight. As he realized that he actually let the power get to him. He shook his head, that couldn't be right, him letting the power go to his head? Please. Anyways as he neared the cave entrance, he stepped on something. He looked down to see that it was a flyer. He picked it up and read it.

"_The news paper club huh..."_ He read as he entered the cave.

**Damn this one took forever. Anyways I hope you guys like it and happy new years to everyone! Sorry for the late update, college and other stuff got in the way. Now that I'm on winter break, I'll be able to make some more chapters. Now I got to go and get some sleep. Please review by the way.**


End file.
